


Oblivion

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, for:nowgoesquickly, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs not to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowgoesquickly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nowgoesquickly).



Back arching, fingernails scratching down his chest, nearly all of her mind focused on the hot _nearly, almost, so close_ sensation of her impending orgasm, some part of Thirteen still manages to think that this might be Wilson's pattern.

"Oh, God. Remy." He's staring up at her in unrestrained, amazed lust, like he's never had a woman riding him before, and if Thirteen knows anything about Amber, that's just not true.

"_God_." She can't help gasping the word. His hands are like brands on her thighs, his dick rubs just _right_ inside her, and she is going to come hard any second. "Do you. Do you always _do_ this--"

Wilson gapes, but that could simply be his gulping search for oxygen. Thirteen surges up, then down on to his erection, pinning herself, again, again, trying to focus only on the pleasure that should be driving her out of her mind.

Should be. Forgetting, that's what she should be doing. "Finger me," she commands, and Wilson leaps to obey. His thumb finds her clit and it's amazing, yes, _oh_. He's good, and it's _enough_.

Thirteen comes. Forgetting that she feels, forgetting that she's dying. Forgetting that Wilson's forgetting the same things.


End file.
